This invention relates to an adapter assembly to facilitate the connection between a flexible and layered electrical device and the cable assembly of an electrical apparatus. Particularly, this invention relates to an electrode belt adapter assembly to facilitate the connection of a flexible electrode belt to the cable assemblies extending from electrocardiograph (ECG) machines.
Testing and analysis apparatus, such as ECG machines, have cable sets or assemblies which permit various signals to be transmitted from external sources, such as patient electrodes. At the apparatus, the cable set is typically inserted into a circular type connector. At the opposite ends of the cable set, typically alligator clips or snap-type ends are used for connection to electrode leads, for example. The connector end of any particular cable set, however, may vary in configuration and operation depending upon the manufacturer of the testing apparatus. Therefore, for the connection of a new device to a known apparatus, its connection requires a specific connector configuration designed for that particular apparatus, or an adapter assembly for connection to the opposite ends of the existing cable set.
The adapter assembly of this invention provides a connection to a cable set for use with flat and flexible electrical devices, such as electrode belts, with various cable assemblies extending from testing and analysis apparatus, such as ECG machines.
As discussed, cable sets or assemblies are secured at one end to the testing apparatus typically by means of a circular connector plug. At their opposite ends, typically alligator clips or, more commonly, snap connectors are utilized. The snap connectors at the terminal ends of the wires of the cable assembly are comprised of female type lead ends which are designed for mating connection to male rivets or post structures located at the ends of the patient electrode leads, for example.
The advent of flexible and flat conductive membrane structures in the electronic industry has presented unique problems relating to the electrical connection of these flat structures to the various cable assemblies extending from the testing and analyzing apparatus, with which they are designed to be used. As a particular example, the flexible electrode belt devices of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 807,346, now abandoned filed Dec. 10, 1985, discloses a flexible and layered electrode belt structure used, for example, with standard ECG units. The adapter assembly of this invention is constructed and arranged to provide the convenient means for connecting these flexible membrane or layered conductive structures to cable sets of electrical apparatus.
An additional problem presented by the use of the flexible and flat membrane structures is the assurance that the various conductive leads are properly connected to the respective terminal wires of the cable set assembly. The adapter assembly of this invention is further constructed and arranged to provide quick and accurate means for connecting these flexible conductive structures to the proper terminal wires of the cable set assembly.
The prior art discloses various adapter devices to facilitate the interconnection of cable sets to particular cooperating structures. For example, various junction blocks, junction boxes and housing assemblies are disclosed to provide connection means relating to cable assemblies. However, these housing and junction box structures provide interconnection means for specific cable or lead requirements. And, none so far as is known, provides interconnection means to permit the quick, economical and convenient connection of a flexible electrode belt, for example, to the cable leads of an ECG unit. The electrode belt adapter according to the teachings of this invention provides such an adapter assembly.